Escape From Easter
by DeadXombie
Summary: A brother and a sister are on the run, with EASTER after thier presious eggs!


_Hi, my name is Kataru Itoka. I am sixteen years old and I have a twin brother. His name is Monoku Aduto. These are false names. No one can know our real names, nor where we live. This information that I am about to reveal to you is top secret. If anybody knew, my brother and I would be hunted down...Our secret is..._

_We both possess an Embryo._

"Kataru...KATARU! Wake up already!"

I yawned and stretched my arms and legs, not wanting to get out of my comfy bed. I sat up and looked at my brother.

"What time is it, Monoku?" Monoku looked at me grogily, making it obvious that he was still tiyered.

"It's 7:24...Get ready for school. I already made some breakfast." I groaned.

"Did Uzaki help?" Momoku giggled then shook his head.

"Nope. I made it all by myself." I gagged, then threw the sheets off of my half naked body.

"Man, I need to do laundry tonight. Anywho, it better not be those _disgusting_ peanut butter eggs." My brother rolled his eyes. Then he walked out of the room to let me change.

"So when can we go shoping, Kataru?" Monoku asked as he took a bite of his Veggie Stir-Fry. I looked over at the food cabinets.

"How much longer do you think the food will last us?" He groaned as he looked down at his plate.

"All we have are the veggies from the garden, and a loaf of bread that will go stale soon. I will not last very long just eating veggies." I thought for a second.

"Okay, howabout while I wash the laundry, you go hunting for meat and maybe spear a few fish." Monoku nodded as he threw his plate and utensils in the garbage.

"Can we go shoping tomorrow of Friday?"

"Probably Friday. I'm allowed to take the day off, but I'll have to go to school on Saturday. That's okay, right Monoku?" Monoke shrugged.

"Why don't you ever call me by my _real_ name, sis?" I looked at his sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't aford to call you by your real name in public. You know that Easter is probably after us."

_That's right, Momo-san!_

Monoke groaned as he looked for his school bag.

"Alright. Hitanu, where did you hide it?"

A little body apeared on Monoku's shoulder. It was a Goth spiky-haired boy with a guitar on his back and he wore a black leather coat that was left unziped. He wore matching black leather pants that were covered in zippers and chains.

"Yo, I didn't hide it, man. It was Izumu who hid it."

I looked over at the little hand-make mini beds. Six beds in all. Three pink and three blue. All the pink ones had little sleeping Guardian Characters, while the blue ones only hade one.

"Izumu! Where is it!"

The little Hell's angel accidentaly droped the backpack on Monoku's head. Then Izumu began to do his evil laugh.

"Evil wins AGAIN!" Izumu said in his British accent. Then a little cry pierced the house. I looked over at the mini beds and saw that Lee-Chan woke up.

"Awwww, sweetie. It's okay. Lee-Chan, 's okay, my little baby." The little pink baby neko angel began to stop crying.

"K_aaaaaaa_r_uuuuu_."

"Damnit, _pour-quoi _did the little baby have to wake me up from my beauty _repose_? Doesn't she get rockstars like_ moi_ need to rest our _adorable_ bodies!" My second Guardian Character, Hiru, complained. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh, hush up, Hiru. It's not all about you." Monoku's final Guardian Character, Uzaki, said as he redid his pony-tail.

"She woke up 'cuz Monoku, Hitanu and Izumu were too loud."

Hitanu felt guilty for waking up Lee-Chan, so he went over to her and hugged her.

"_!_" Hitanu smiled.

"Awwww, she said my name!"

"Hitanu, you act as if she's your girlfriend or something."

I sighed as Miruki, my _**shoulder devil**_, apeared on my shoulder.

"Oh, _va tens,_ Miruki. You are _ashallent..._Annoying!" Hiru exclaimed to Miruki, making Miruki shrug and look over at Monoku.

"Hey, Momo-san~!" Monoku laughed slightly.

"Good morning, Miruki." I graoned.

"Can we go too school now?" Everyone nodded, all except Hiru.

"Non, I want to _repose_! _Tou de sius!_" I laughed as I grabbed her egg and shoved her in there.

"There you go, frenchie. Now sleep!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**A/N: Heyyyloooo everyone! It's moi again. Finally, something that ain't Narutarded! XD! Soooooo, if anyone wants to make some characters, please send in a name (and I hope it's not to hard to ask but...) and if you have a deviantart account(or something that u can send me pictures on) please show me your design. If not, just give me a really detailed description and Ill draw a picture and upload it and send it to u.**

_So if you want you can make a good guy or bad guy(Doesn't matter), you can do a single character, a guardian character(s), or both the character and GC(Please include designe for eggs)I need some OC Easter duddes...I may add in some of the original characters...Also give me some ideas for my story._

I'll do some Bio's below...I'm also gonna work on a _Loveless_ fanfic. Probably RitsuSoubi...or some OC's..I really dunno...I also wana du a Naruto/Loveless Crossover...So yeah...Give me ur thoughts on that!

Name: Age: B-day: Character Transformations:

Kataru Itoka 16 March 23rd Loves: Lee-Chan Hates: Staying up late Angelic Neko Baby(Lee-Chan), Rockin' Chanteus(Hiru), Shoulder Devil(Miruki)

Monoku Aduto 16 March 23rd Loves: McDonald's Hates: Veggies Rokk Star(Hitanu), Devil Star(Izumu), Chef Star(Uzaki)

Egg: Guardian Character Of: Special Skill: Special Qualities:

Hitanu Black Star Monoku Rocking out He doesn't need hair gel Likes: His Guitar and the colour black Hates: Spiders

Izumu Red Star Monoku Being Evil He has a British accent Likes: Pranking people Hates: The colour pink

Uzaki Purple Star Monoku Cooking He sings while he cooks Likes: Making Sushi Hates: Nothing, really

Lee-Chan Baby-Blue Lotus Kataru Crying She's soooo cute! Likes: Warm Milk Hates: Water

Hiru Orange Sakura Kataru Singing She's french Likes: Gothic Rock Hates: Babies

Miruki Red Rose Kataru Sitting on shoulders She calls Monoku 'Momo-san' Likes: Momo-san Hates: Pollen


End file.
